Ash and May's New Adventure
by yusuke13
Summary: Ash, now 24 years old, has decided to settle down in Pallet Town and become a gym leader. Things are going well. The gym is running smoothly, his Pokemon are happy, and he has the best wife in the world. Then a certain Pokemon returns into their lives and it makes things livelier. AdvanceShipping.
1. Manaphy Returns

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any the characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

Ash Ketchum breathed in the fresh morning air as he watched the slow ascent of the sun over the horizon. The surroundings were still as if it waits for the new dawn. Ash, now 24 years old, made it his routine to always look at the sunrise before he begins his training with his Pokemon.

"Sceptile!" croaked a voice from behind him.

Ash turned around to see his Sceptile looking at the sun as well. Ash has been staying in Pallet Town ever since his journey in the Kalos region ended. When he came back, the Kanto Pokemon League has announced that the Pewter gym will be shut down and replaced. Brock said that his travels had made it impossible for him to maintain the gym and he still wants to travel further. Thus, he decided to close it instead.

The Kanto Pokemon League then moved the gym to Pallet Town in order to try something new. Ash was offered to become the gym leader and after consulting with Brock, he accepted it and became the eighth gym leader of the Kanto Pokemon League; the last one trainers need to beat before challenging the Elite Four. As of now, his gym remained unconquered. Brock left with Max and Dawn as they searched for new adventures.

"Morning Sceptile." Ash smiled at his Pokemon.

"Pika pika." Pikachu's voice came from inside the house.

The yellow mouse Pokemon then emerged from the house and ran towards Ash and Sceptile.

"Pikachu! Come here!" Ash laughed as he extended his arms towards his best friend.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's waiting arms and went to his shoulder.

"You know, coffee's waiting inside Ash." said a girl's voice.

Ash looked at the door of the house and there, smiling towards him, is May.

"Morning May." Ash replied, letting Pikachu go down and play with his other Pokemon who were starting to wake up.

It has been a week after Ash and May decided to settle down in Pallet Town. May was a rising star as a coordinator when she suddenly yearned for the quiet life she had. So when they got married, they both chose to live in Ash's peaceful hometown. Norman, at first, wanted them to live in Littleroot Town in order to be closer to Petalburg City. But May wanted to be away from coordinating for a while, so Norman conceded.

"I want to see my grandkids soon though." Norman laughed as the newly-weds got on the ferry to Kanto.

Ash's thoughts were interrupted when May suddenly asked him a question.

"Why are you smiling?" May asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just remembered something." Ash laughed.

The two went into the dining room of their house where two steaming cups of coffee are waiting for them. Ash took a sip and smiled.

"I'm lucky to have such a talented wife." he remarked.

May blushed and lightly punched his arm.

"By the way, your mom wanted us to swing by your house later." May said as she took the toast out of the toaster.

"Oh right. She called last night. I'm sure she prepared a feast and she called us to help her finish it." Ash chuckled.

"Well, Professor Oak can't eat it all on his own, can he?" May laughed.

The two resumed their breakfast when they suddenly heard a ruckus outside. The Pokemon were becoming noisy.

"What's that?" May frowned, curious to what could be happening outside.

"I'm checking it out." Ash stood up.

"I'm going with you." said May.

They went outside and saw the Pokemon were in a circle, watching something within the circle. Pikachu's cries could be heard above the noise. Ash's Crawdaunt, although not visible, cried out in anger.

"Crawdaunt!" was Crawdaunt's fierce battle cry.

"It looks like a Pokemon broke into Crawdaunt's territory." Ash observed.

Ash ran towards the Pokemon with May following him.

"Mama!" said a voice from within the circle of Pokemon.

Something blue suddenly darted out towards May.

"May!" Ash cried out in panic as the blue blur went past him.

May was surprised when she caught it. In her arms was Manaphy.

"Manaphy!" May exclaimed, happily hugging the legendary Pokemon.

"Oh, it's only you Manaphy! I thought it was a wild Pokemon." Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dada!" Manaphy energetically cried out when it looked at Ash.

"Dada?!" asked Ash and May simultaneously.

Manaphy nodded and jumped towards Ash. Ash caught it and held it in his arms.

"Dada!" Manaphy repeated.

Ash looked at May. May returned the favor. Then the two started laughing.

"Well Manaphy, I think you're right about that." May smiled.

"So I'm a father now?" Ash laughed.

"Yes Ashy boy. So be good." May teased.

The three of them went inside the house as the Pokemon outside dispersed.

**Pallet Town: Delia's House**

"It turns out Manaphy has been searching for us after it made sure that the Temple of the Sea is safe." May explained as she took a bite of chocolate cake, Manaphy sitting on her lap.

"Now isn't that cute? Hello Manaphy. I'm your grandma. Delia." Delia smiled, pinching Manaphy's cheek.

"Gra—grandma?" Manaphy stuttered.

"Yes Manaphy. She's my mom so she's now your grandma." Ash smiled.

"Manaphy learns fast. You're fortunate to have quite an amazing child Ash." Professor Oak remarked, drinking some soda.

Manaphy looked at Professor Oak. It looked puzzled then suddenly, it's face brightened up.

"Gra—gra—grandpa!" Manaphy exclaimed.

Professor Oak nearly choked on his soda and the others laughed.

"I—I'm not your grandpa!" Professor Oak managed to gasp.

"It's fine Professor Oak. You're gonna be an awesome grandpa for Manaphy." May beamed at the professor.

"Well...if you insist. Then yes, I'm Manaphy's grandpa." Professor Oak laughed.

"Now that that is clear, the next question is...when is Manaphy's sibling coming?" Delia asked the two.

May blushed and fell silent.

"MOM!" Ash protested, blushing furiously.

"What? You two are married, right? So it's not bad to ask that." laughed Delia.

"Bu—but, we've only been married for a week. Yo—you can't expect us to be comfortable about it immediately." Ash continued to protest.

"But I think it is a wonderful idea, right cute little Manaphy?" Professor Oak asked Manaphy, patting its head.

Manaphy nodded even though it had no idea what was going on.

-End of Chapter One-

**Afterword:** Hello there! (This is my first time to write an afterword. Oh well, here we go.) So how was it? This is my first AdvanceShipping fanfic (and my first non-oneshot fanfic). I hope you liked it. Anyway, next chapter will be a visit to Petalburg City and well...some loveydovey scenes for Ash and May (babymaking? Hmm...maybe. But not graphic. I suck at writing those.) Wonder where this fic is headed? We'll see. I hope you'd take the ride with me until I get to finish this. See'ya next chapter. (Oh one more thing. Leave a review if you want. I need to improve my writing to make the succeeding chapters better. I can even entertain plot development ideas.)


	2. Saturday

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

**Pallet Town**

"Ah...I'm full." Ash sighed as he rubbed his full stomach.

May laughed. Manaphy, who was in May's arms, laughed as well.

"Dada eat lots." Manaphy cheerfully said.

Ash looked embarassed and smiled at Manaphy.

"You like teasing Dada? I think you got it from your Mama." Ash smiled, pinching Manaphy's cheek.

May frowned and punched Ash lightly in the arm. Ash laughed.

"Kidding May." said Ash, laughing.

The three of them are on their way home from the lunch Delia prepared. Ash will take May and Manaphy home before proceeding to the gym. Ash was thankful that Pallet Town is a quiet place with few people. When he started dating May in Hoenn, he actually had a hard time walking with May. May grew up into a really beautiful woman after all. So every time they would go on a date, May was always the center of attention, her auburn hair flowing through the wind. Her bright blue eyes always sparkle with energy, her smile enhancing her beauty even further. And well...everything that needs to develop in her body developed well.

There was even a time when they were in Rustboro City and Ash invited May to a tour of the large city. May was a complete head-turner. Every guy they passed by looked at May and Ash resented that. Especially when it comes to a certain green-haired coordinator...

"What's wrong Ash? You've become unexpectedly quiet." May asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Hm? Oh! It's nothing May. I'm just thinking how pretty my wife is." Ash grinned at May.

May blushed and pulled Ash's cap down.

"Shut up. That's embarrassing." May pouted.

"Mama pretty." Manaphy quipped, smiling at May.

"See? Even Manaphy knows you're pretty." Ash teased.

May blushed even more and walked faster, leaving Ash behind.

"Let's go Manaphy. You're dad is being weird." May said to Manaphy.

"May! Wait!" Ash shouted as he tried to catch up.

May began to run much to Ash's surprise. She turned around.

"Catch us if you can." May giggled, hugging Manaphy in her arms.

Ash smiled. May is really pretty when she's happy. He pulled his cap and began to run towards May and Manaphy.

"Better run fast. Here I come!" Ash laughed.

May had a headstart but Ash was gaining on her. Her laughter filled the air mingled with Manaphy cheering her on. Ash was surprised to see Manaphy's head appearing behind May's shoulder. Suddenly, Manaphy playfully squirted Water Gun on him. Ash managed to avoid it by jumping sideways.

"Hey! That's not fair." Ash protested.

"We didn't set rules, right?" May laughed, sticking her tongue out to Ash.

"Now I see where Manaphy got his naughtiness." Ash smiled, shaking his head.

May resumed running and Ash pursued her again. Even with the constant barrage of Water Gun, Ash managed to get nearer May.

"Mama! Dada near us!" Manaphy cried out happily.

Before May can react, she felt two strong hands wrap around her waist and pulled her close. May squealed in laughter as she, Ash, and Manaphy all fell down on the grass. Ash was sitting down on the grass hugging May from behind. They are all laughing and gasping for air.

"You could've just let us win Ash." May giggled, putting Manaphy down from her arms.

"No way. How can I not chase such a beautiful lady?" Ash replied, smiling.

May smiled and looked at Ash. Ash didn't change much. The only difference was that he grew taller and his build became more firm. His hair also was a bit longer than when they first met.

"Umm...May? You're staring at me weirdly." Ash commented.

"Oh!" May blushed.

"Well, we better get going. I've got to be at the gym." Ash said as he tried to stand up.

Ash was surprised though when he felt two soft hands held his hands and tugged at them. May was smiling at him.

"You know, it's a Saturday today Ash. Can't you spend this day with us?" May asked her husband.

"I know, I know. There wouldn't be trainers there today but the paper—" Ash started.

Ash never had the chance to finish as May leaned in for a kiss. At first, Ash was surprised but after a few seconds, returned the kiss as well. May pulled away and smiled at Ash.

"So now...still going?" May smirked.

Ash sighed. May really knows how to push his buttons. Well, she is his wife after all...

"Going where?" Ash smiled as he sat down on the grass beside May.

May snuggled into Ash, putting her head on Ash's shoulder. Manaphy was playing on a flower field and chasing some Butterfree. Ash put his arm around May and smiled.

"By the way May, when are we going to Petalburg City? I mean. Your family needs to meet Manaphy as well. And I'm sure they'll be glad to see you again." Ash said.

"Oh yeah. I haven't thought about that yet. Even if it's only been a week, I'm sure they miss me already. They'd be thrilled to meet Manaphy, especially Dad." May replied.

"We can go tomorrow if you want. Gym leaders have Sundays as their day-off so that means your dad will be at home." Ash suggested.

"That's a good idea. We can call them once we get home later." May smiled.

Manaphy looks like he had made new friends with the Caterpie that live there. Manaphy was happily playing with them while his parents watched. But when the Caterpie started using String Shot, Manaphy was accidentally caught in it and was unable to move.

"Manaphy!" May and Ash simultaneously cried out.

The two ran towards Manaphy and began removing the silk that covered it.

"Dada! Mama!" exclaimed Manaphy happily as the last strand was removed.

"I think that's enough adventure for today. Let's go home." Ash said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I agree there. Let's go." May nodded, picking up Manaphy.

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

May was preparing dinner in the kitchen while Ash helped her. Ash was slicing onions when the phone suddenly rang.

"I'll get that." May said, putting down the ladle she used to mix the cake batter.

May went to the video phone and picked it up. The screen lit up and displayed the faces of Norman and Caroline.

"Hello May!" shouted the two from the other end of the line.

"Whoa! Hello Dad, Mom! Quit being so loud. You might wake up Manaphy." May giggled.

"Oh. Sorry. We're just too excited. Well, we received your message a while ago so we decided to call you. Where's Ash?" Norman asked, looking around.

"He's preparing dinner right now. I'll call him." May replied as she tried to walk towards the kitchen.

"No no May. It's fine. We can to talk to Ash later. We want to know more about Manaphy. How is he?" Caroline asked.

"You can meet him tomorrow. Ash and I are going to visit you with Manaphy." said May excitedly as her smile widened.

"Oh, that's great! I'll be preparing a feast tomorrow then!" Caroline laughed.

"And I need to prepare my Pokemon. I'm sure Ash will give me a good battle." Norman smiled.

"Oh! By the way May, send me a list of what Manaphy likes to eat. I'll have it on the table tomorrow." added Caroline.

"Sure Mom. I'll go call Ash now." May replied, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

May went back to the kitchen and called Ash.

"Ash, leave that on the table first. Mom and Dad are on the phone." May smiled.

Ash followed May to the phone.

"Hello Ash!" said Norman and Caroline.

"Hello! How's Petalburg?" Ash smiled.

"Good as ever. I heard that your new gym is still unbeaten." Norman laughed.

Ash scratched the tip of his nose, embarrassed.

"Well, just lucky I guess." Ash smiled sheepishly.

Caroline sighed and May rolled her eyes.

"Here they go again. Boys, stop talking about Pokemon for a second. Family matters come first?" Caroline said.

"That's true." said May, pinching Ash's side.

"Ouch!" Ash exclaimed.

The two girls laughed while Norman smiled.

After finalizing the details of their visit and other matters, Ash and May said goodbye to Norman and Caroline.

"Looks like dinner will be late." Ash remarked.

"I'll go cook it quick. Can you wake up Manaphy?" May asked.

"Sure thing." Ash replied as he went up the stairs.

May hurried off to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

**Pallet Town**: **Ash and May's House**

Dinner was done and Ash is left in the kitchen sink washing the dishes. May was in Manaphy's room, putting Manaphy to sleep. It's already quite late, so Ash hurried to finish the dishes and retire to bed. They have to catch the first ferry to Hoenn tomorrow anyway.

Ash was surprised to feel two slender hands slither around his waist and a soft body press against his back.

"Not done yet?" May asked as she hugged Ash.

"I'll be done in a few. How's Manaphy?" Ash smiled.

"He's fast asleep. I guess he was really tired form playing." May laughed, removing her arms around Ash and helping him with the dishes.

"It's fine May. I can finish this. You can go to bed now. I know you're tired and we need to wake up early." Ash protested.

May laughed and looked at Ash. She kept on scrubbing the dishes.

"You know that I can't fall asleep when a certain handsome man isn't beside me." May teased, smiling at Ash.

Ash laughed and wiped soap suds on May's nose.

"Then I guess we better finish fast." Ash said.

"May wiped the soap suds on her face and pouted. She filled both of her hands with soap and wiped them on Ash's cheeks.

"I don't want to, Ashy boy." May laughed playfully.

"Hey!" Ash cried out and smiled.

The two began a soap war, each of them trying to put as much soap on each other. May was giggling cheerfully while Ash was playfully growling as he chased May around the kitchen. Suddenly, May stopped and looked at Ash. Her voice was hushed to a whisper.

"I forgot! We might wake up Manaphy. Let's finish those already." May whispered and pointed at the few dishes left in the sink.

"Oh. Right. That was fun though." Ash smiled.

May suddenly leaned over and whispered in Ash's ear.

"We can continue later..." May whispered seductively.

She winked at Ash and began to wash the dishes.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Ash muttered to himself.

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

The shower water was running and could be heard in Ash and May's bedroom. Ash was sitting on his side of the bed, reading some papers for his gym. The sound of water stopped an after a few moments, May emerged from the bathroom wearing her thin, black nightgown. Ash cannot help but take his eyes off the papers he was reading and look at the gorgeous woman who was drying her hair with a towel.

May smiled. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her husband checking her out. She continued drying her hair and then sat down in front of the mirror. She then proceeded to combing her hair. All this time, she could see Ash staring at her.

"You know Ash; I might just melt from that stare of yours." May laughed.

Ash darted his looks away and pretended to look at the papers. But the pleasant scent of vanilla is beckoning him to look at May again. He just loves that shampoo May uses.

After a few more nightly rituals, May climbed up the bed beside Ash.

"Took you long enough." Ash joked, putting down the papers he was reading.

"You know Ash...Dad wants to see all of his grandchildren as fast as possible..." May began.

"Well, we've got Manaphy already." Ash smiled.

"I know..." May replied.

"...but you know what they say, right? The more, the merrier." May smirked and pulled Ash by the collar of his pajamas.

Ash kissed May, tasting May's perfect lips. Their kiss was passionate and they soon needed to pull away and gasp for air, the scent of vanilla intoxicating Ash.

"Wait wait." May gasped as she turned off the bedside lamp.

"Are we go—" Ash began but he was cut off when May suddenly kissed him again.

In the darkness, Ash and May gave in to their desires and passionately made love. It was beautiful, an act made in love and sincerity; their passions consummated in that warm and lovely night.

-End of Chapter 2-

**Afterword:** Hello again everyone! Well, that's chapter 2. I tried to make it longer but then...I failed. Hahaha. I told you last chapter that they'll be going to Petalburg but then I chose to put that on hold until Chapter 3. Also, I tried writing that love scene without being graphic. ('coz I suck at that) Maybe next time when I'm psyched for it and once I've changed the rating to Rated M. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and again: reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter.

P.S. Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it. :)


	3. Slateport City

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

The ferry slowly docked into the Slateport Harbor, Hoenn's best and busiest port. The ferry's horn signaled that its arrival as it completely stopped in the harbor. The passengers descended from the ferry in droves. May, Manaphy, and Ash were swept into the crowd of passengers as they were trying to get down from the ferry. May was wearing a simple red dress with a red ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail while Ash was wearing jeans, his red and white cap, and a black shirt. He kept his hoodie folded and carried it with him because of the heat. Pikachu should've been with them but Professor Oak needed him for research. Ash asked his best friend if he's okay with it and Pikachu gave a cheerful "Pika!" as a yes. Once they were free from the crowd, the three of them tried to find a somewhere to rest for a while.

"There!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed to an empty bench under the shade.

May and Manaphy followed him and they all sat down. The port was bustling with people and a lot of them are hurrying off to where they are headed. A market is close by and people also flock there in order to explore what it has to offer.

"Slateport sure hasn't lost its hustle and bustle." May commented, looking at the people as she smiled.

"You're right. Well, it is a good city with markets, a beach, and a good amount of sunshine." Ash smiled, looking at the sky and seeing the flying Wingulls.

Manaphy also looked up. Seeing the flying Pokemon, he began to struggle in May's arms and wants to jump off.

"Manaphy, you can't reach them. And I'm not letting you go. You might get lost here." May told their squirming son.

Manaphy pouted and stayed put. Ash laughed.

"Mommy's being a killjoy, isn't she?" Ash chuckled, looking at Manaphy.

"_Ash Ketchum_. Don't start." May glared at her husband.

"Kidding kidding." Ash smiled weakly, raising his hands in defeat.

The hot afternoon sun blazed down on Slateport and the humid weather prompted Ash to search for a drink.

"I'll be back. I'll just get us some drinks, then we can start heading to Petalburg. It's too hot for the both of you to be walking around." Ash said as he walked away from the two.

Ash melted into the crowd and made his way to the Slateport Market. There were a lot of stalls, each selling a different variety of merchandise. Ash was looking for a stall to buy some cold drinks when a familiar voice suddenly interrupted him.

"If it wasn't the twoip." said the voice.

Ash looked towards the direction where the voice is coming from and he found Meowth of Team Rocket standing in front of a stall. Well, that is almost accurate if not for the Team Rocket part. Team Rocket had disbanded 6 years ago and for what Ash knows, the Team Rocket members that kept hounding him throughout his travels were now reformed citizens.

Ash smiled and approached the stall. Meowth was calling two people who had their backs turned, servicing the customers of heir stall. When Ash reached the stall, he saw that the owners of the stall were indeed Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said, raising one of her hands and doing a pose.

"And make it double!" James followed up as he copied Jessie except that his was in the other direction.

"To protect the world from dehydration."

"To unite all people for rehydration."

"To denounce the evils of the heat and the sun."

"To sell our Soda Pop from the stars above."

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_"Team Soda! Blasting off at the speed of light! We're open now from day 'til night."_

_"Meowth! That's right!"_

_Ash smiled weakly. This group still has a knack for theatrics. At least it might help with their sales._

_"Hey guys! Haven't seen you in a long time." Ash smiled_

_"Same goes for you, Mr. Hotshot Gym Leader." Jessie laughed._

_"The last time we saw you was when you invited us to your wedding." Meowth added._

_Ash scratched his cheek and smiled again. That's true; he and May haven't been in contact with their friends for a while._

_"I'm sorry. Was a little busy these days." Ash said._

_"Well well. How's your pretty wife?" James teased, his eyebrows twitching._

_"May is fine. She's great." Ash replied sincerely._

_"Do we have a godchild already?" Meowth added, smirking._

_"Huh? Oh, not yet. We're taking it slowly." Ash laughed and then he suddenly remembered._

_"Oh! Yeah, actually we have a son now. Remember Manaphy? He came back to us. So now we're treating him like our own child." Ash told them._

_"Really? That blue squirt? Well, congratulations Daddy." Meowth laughed._

_"By the way, what made you come here? Don't tell me you're traveling again." Jessie asked._

_"Oh, I'm here with May and Manaphy to visit May's family. Which reminds me, I need to find some drinks for them." Ash explained._

_"You've come to the right place!" James smiled as he opened a refrigerator behind him._

_James took out a pack containing six Soda Pop cans and handed it to Ash. Ash was surprised to feel how cold they were._

_Ash was reaching for his wallet when he was stopped by James._

_"No no. There's no need for that. That's on the house." James smiled while Meowth and Jessie nodded._

_"If we count how many times we tried stealing Pikachu back then, then that would probably be more than all the Soda Pop we have in this stall." Meowth laughed._

_"Thank you guys. Oh, if you're not busy, why don't you drop by Pallet Town? May would love to cook for you guys. And I'm telling you, she's the best cook there is." Ash smiled._

_"That would be nice. We'll be sure to do that." Jessie smiled back._

_"Well, I've got to go back to my wife. She might be worried now. Nice seeing you here and thanks for these." Ash said as he jogged backwards._

_"No problem." the three replied waving at him._

_May was looking for Ash through the crowd. He sure is taking longer than she expected. She was craning her neck as she tried to find any sign of Ash. Manaphy slept peacefully on her lap breathing gently._

_"__Did he get lost? Maybe he's flirting with another woman. I'll be sure to get him for that.__" May thought._

_May's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt something soft brush against her cheek. She turned around and came face to face with Ash._

_"Missed me?" Ash smiled._

_"You sure took your time. Did you meet someone there?" May asked._

_"Hm? Oh yes I did—"Ash began._

_"__Really?!"__ May said dangerously as thoughts of Ash flirting with another woman played in her head like a scene from a movie._

_"Wait wait. I'm not flirting with women. Honest." Ash said in his defense, completely reading what was in May's head._

_Ash explained to May how he met the ex-Team Rocket members in the market and their conversation. After a while, May smiled and motioned Ash to sit down beside her. She cuddled close to Ash and made herself comfortable in the crook of his arm._

_"Good because if you were flirting, I won't forgive you." May smirked, teasing Ash._

_Ash smiled. He knew in his heart that he would never cheat on May. Everything he has is all hers._

_Ash opened the Soda Pop pack and handed one to May. Manaphy was still sleeping so they let him sleep him a little more. He woke up early after all._

_"I remember that time we visited Slateport. You looked stunning in that bikini." Ash smiled as he remembered the thought._

_They were 18 back then and were not dating yet. Brock and Max were with them and they went to the beach. Brock spent the entire day stalking Nurse Joy on the beach, hoping to see her in a swimsuit. His hopes were crushed as Nurse Joy never changed into a swimsuit. Max consoled the depressed Pokemon breeder after that, patting him on the shoulder._

_May wore her newly-bought red and white bikini. Ash has tried not to stare at May but miserably failed. When May stood in front of him to simply ask him about the time, Ash wasn't able to say anything and just stammered. May laughed and pinched his cheek as she ran towards the sea._

_"You were so cute back then. You just stared at me the entire time." May laughed as she looked back at the memory._

_"Hey, I couldn't help it." Ash blushed, drinking his Soda Pop to hide the reddening of his cheeks._

_"Awwww...Ashy boy..." May teased._

_Ash nearly spat out the Soda Pop he was drinking when May suddenly poked his sides. He has always been ticklish and May knows that._

_"May! Don't!" Ash laughed_

_"Oh? What did you say?" May laughed as well she continued poking Ash on his ticklish spots._

_Ash tried to his best to resist but was soon overcome. He can't stop laughing as May continued her assault. He was on the verge of tears when May stopped, thankfully._

_"That was fun." May gasped, smiling and making sure that Manaphy was not disturbed much because of their fun._

_"I'll get you for that." Ash smiled as he thought of what he would do once they get home in Pallet Town._

_He'll make sure to lock the door of their room once that happens._

_Ash finished his Soda Pop and so did May. They left two for the sleeping Manaphy which Ash carried in a plastic bag._

_"We should get going." Ash announced._

_May nodded in agreement. She gently carried Manaphy in her arms, the Prince of the Sea still sleeping. The two smiled as they looked at their son._

_Ash felt his pocket with his hand. His fingers felt the box inside and he smiled. He's sure that she'll be happy with it. When to give it though, he'll have to figure it out._

_"Let's go." Ash grinned as the two of them walked away from the port._

_-End of Chapter 3-_

_**Afterword:**__ Hello again everyone! Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Ash and May's New Adventure. It took me longer to update this time. Sorry about that. Experienced a drought in inspiration for writing. Thankfully, I managed to push through with this. It's short but I tried to explore a part of Ash and May's past with it. More of that in later chapters. Well, we're off to Petalburg City next chapter (this time, for real I swear. Hahaha) Reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoyed it._


	4. Petalburg City

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

**Petalburg City**

The golden sky was a perfect display of the afternoon in the Hoenn region. A flock of Taillow led by a Swellow darted across the warm light of the sun. Petalburg City was basking in this golden afternoon and Norman was waiting eagerly in front of their house. Caroline was busy checking the house for any last minute cleaning which might be necessary. Norman sighed and smiled.

_She's really excited about this._ Norman thought.

Norman's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the familiar auburn hair of his daughter from a distance. He smiled and waved at May, who was walking together with her husband Ash. The couple spotted Norman and waved back. In May's arms, a blue Pokemon was also waving back.

"Hi Dad!" May cheerfully said as they approached Norman.

"Well, well May. Looks like Ash has been treating you right. Good job, son." Norman laughed, winking at Ash.

Ash scratched and the tip of his nose and smiled.

"Yes Dad. Except when there are pretty girls around." May teased.

"You're not cheating on my daughter, aren't you?" Norman asked as with his voice raised a little.

"No no. I'd never cheat on May!" Ash said defensively.

"Just kidding Dad. Kidding." May laughed.

Norman laughed as well then patted Manaphy who has been quite curious with the conversation.

"So he's the newest family member? Hello there Manaphy." Norman smiled.

"Mama?" Manaphy asked as he looked at May inquisitively.

May smiled reassuringly and answered him.

"He's my dad, Norman. He's your grandfather as well. Call him grandpa, okay?" May explained.

Manaphy looked at Norman who smiled at him. Then, he looked at May. She nodded and Manaphy turned to Ash. Ash smiled and looked and Norman. Manaphy smiled and looked at the Petalburg gym leader.

"Gra-grandpa!" Manaphy said cheerfully, leaping from May's arm towards Norman.

"Whoa! Careful there!" Norman exclaimed in surprise.

Manaphy safely landed in Norman's arms and smiled.

"What's all the noise, dear?" Caroline asked as she came out of the house.

"Oh. Sorry. May and Ash are here now. And also, our grandson." Norman smiled, showing Manaphy to his wife.

"Oh he's adorable! Here. Come to grandma!" Caroline said as she extended her arms to Manaphy.

Manaphy looked at May and Ash who both nodded.

"Grandma!" Manaphy once again leapt into the air towards Caroline.

Caroline caught him and hugged Manaphy in her arms. Smiling, she kissed him on the forehead.

"It's getting cold out here. Let's go inside the house. Dinner's waiting." Caroline warmly stated, Manaphy comfortable in her arms.

"That's a great idea. Then after dinner, we can have that rematch. Right Ash?" Norman laughed.

"Why not? That would be awesome." Ash replied enthusiastically.

With that set, Norman headed inside the house following Caroline. May nudged Ash with her elbow. Ash looked at her, puzzled.

"Always so energetic when it comes to battles. Aren't you forgetting something?" May pouted.

Ash sighed and smiled. May has always been jealous. Not with other women but over the attention and energy he has for Pokemon battles and it looks like she's in that mood.

"Oh c'mon May. You know that—" Ash started.

May gasped in surprise as two strong arms found their way around her waist. Ash pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"—I can't live a single day without you." Ash smiled lovingly, staring right into the eyes of his wife.

May blushed and buried her face on his chest.

"Smooth talker." she replied.

Ash lightly kissed her hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"I love your eyes. I love your lips. I love your smile. I love how you sneeze. I love you when you get angry. I love you when you're happy. I love you May Ketchum. I love every single bit of you so don't think otherwise. I love you." Ash said tenderly.

"Ash..." May faintly whispered as she looked into his eyes.

It was as if everything stopped. It was as if time has come to a halt and only the two of them existed. Ash moved to close the gap between their lips as May closed her eyes. Sure they've kissed before but every kiss seemed like magic. A spell that lifts them into a state of bliss and—

A cough. May's eyes fluttered open and Ash suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll just head back inside. Ruining your moment. Silly me." Norman said, slapping his forehead with his hand.

After saying another "sorry", Norman hurriedly went inside.

May blushed and looked at Ash. Ash looked surprised and also merely stared at May. Then, they both started to laugh.

"I guess we should go inside now." May smiled, managing to stop her laughter.

"Yup. I guess we should." Ash nodded.

**Norman and Caroline's House**

The food on the table was enough to feed an entire city. Caroline sure went overboard into preparing that much food. Even Norman can't believe that his wife can prepare so much for just one meal. Caroline laughed it off, saying that she just missed preparing food for more than two people. After all, it's only been her and Norman in the house after May decided to live in Pallet Town and Max continued his travels.

"She just wants to say that cooking for an old man like me is boring." Norman laughed.

"Careful dear. That might just be true." Caroline winked at her husband.

"Well, that means I need to sharpen my cooking skills." Norman continued to laugh.

"Grandpa...cook?" Manaphy asked.

The Pokemon has been sitting on May's lap, watching his family while being fed by May. Manaphy is delighted to have such a lively family.

"Sure Manaphy. Your grandpa can cook...not as good as your grandma though." Norman smiled as he smiled at Caroline.

"I remember when Norman broke the oven because he burned a pie inside. The thing was literally on fire and he used Surf with his Slaking to put it out. Of course the force of the attack broke the oven." Caroline cheerfully reminisced.

"And I had to fix that thing for three days. From that day onwards, I promised never to touch that oven again." Norman laughed, pointing at the oven.

"But I had good memories with that oven too." May suddenly said.

"Mama?" Manaphy asked curiously.

"Really May?" Ash also asked.

"Well, remember the cake I gave Drew when he helped me train my Beautifly? I baked it with that." May smiled.

"Oh! Yes I remember that. I don't even know why you asked him for help though. You can win the Grand Festival at that time without even training." Ash observed.

"It's because you'll be watching. I wanted to see a reaction so I did that. You were quite jealous back then. It was kinda cute." May smiled as she remembered it.

"I—I wasn't jealous!" Ash exclaimed, avoiding May's eye contact.

"It's fine to admit it Ash. We were young back then. How old were we at those times? 15?" May laughed.

Caroline also laughed. Norman came to Ash's defense.

"Looks like our daughter was a bit mischievous on you Ash but did you know? Ever since she met you, all we heard was Ash here and Ash there. In fact, even before we personally met you, we already had a 99.99% accurate image of you." Norman laughed.

May immediately turned a flustered red. Caroline nodded in approval to what Norman said.

"Really? How come I never knew that?" Ash smiled.

"Because you don't need to know that she's head over heels for you." Caroline explained.

"That's right. She shows me everyday anyway." Ash nodded and looked at May.

May was still furiously blushing but managed to weakly smile.

"So when will our Manaphy get a sibling?" Caroline suddenly asked.

"Mom!" May protested.

Ash smiled weakly.

"What? You're married already. Why is it embarrassing to talk about it?" Norman laughed.

"I'm sure Manaphy wants to have a younger brother or sister. Right, Manaphy?" Caroline smiled at the blue Pokemon on May's lap.

"Bro-brother? Sis-sister?" Manaphy cocked his head sideways.

"Well...we're trying but I guess the time's just not right or now." Ash managed to say.

"It's fine it's fine. We aren't pressuring you two. Just keep trying." Norman winked which made May blush.

Ash smiled back.

"Well, dinner's been great. So Ash, I think we still have some unfinished business." Norman stated.

Ash immediately caught on and nodded. He felt the PokeBalls strapped in his waist.

"Yes, I think we do." Ash smiled as both men stood up.

Caroline grabbed Norman's arm and stopped him. Ash winced in pain as he felt May's foot step on his.

"No you can't. Not yet anyway." Caroline said to her husband.

"Not until we clear the table and we wash the dishes." May smiled sweetly at Ash.

_Like mother, like daughter I guess _were the same thoughts that ran in Norman and Ash's head.

**Afterword:** Hello guys! First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for the reaaaaalllllllllyyyy late update. I was busy with paperwork for my scholarship so I took some time off from writing. Next time, I'll inform you guys if I'll be late in updating. Next up is my sincere gratitude to those who continue to support Ash and May's New Adventure. Hopefully, you're still enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all the support. This chapter is shorter than usual so I'll try to write a longer one next chapter. For the next chapter, we'll be meeting a certain character who was mentioned in this chapter. (You know who he is now). Well, that's that I guess. Again sorry and thank you everyone. The reviews are great and hopefully, I can continue to bring you more stories. See 'ya around! :)


	5. The Challenger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters. Unfortunately._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

**Petalburg City**

Smoke was starting to clear as two trainers faced each other. Norman was looking in the dust cloud intently while Ash was trying to look for signs of his Pokemon. Caroline and May were sitting on the benches beside the arena. Norman's Slaking had fired a Hyper Beam towards Ash's Crawdaunt but the Water type countered it with its own Hyper Beam which caused a massive explosion.

"Not bad Ash but it looks like my Slaking was barely fazed by that attack." Norman smiled as the smoke cleared and revealed his Slaking unscathed.

"Don't worry Norman, we have more of that coming your way." Ash grinned back as his Crawdaunt appeared out of the smoke visibly unharmed.

Norman smiled confidently and pointed towards the arena.

"Slaking, use Thunder Punch!" Norman ordered.

Slaking's fist crackled with energy and advanced towards Crawdaunt. Ash's eyebrows furrowed. That would be super effective if it hits.

"Crawdaunt, use Ice Beam!" Ash commanded.

Crawdaunt charged up cold, blue energy from its mouth and fired it towards the approaching Slaking. Slaking in response, punched the oncoming blast with his Thunder Punch. The Ice Beam scattered in multiple directions, hitting areas in the area and freezing them instantaneously. Because of the impact, Slaking lost the electric charge of Thunder Punch.

"Let's put an end to this Ash. Slaking, go with Focus Punch!" Norman said.

"Sure thing. Crawdaunt, Swords Dance!" Ash ordered.

May was puzzled. Her dad is charging up an attack which could be prevented by Ash if he attacked. But instead, he chose to boost his Pokemon. She looked at her husband curiously. Ash saw May looking at him and winked at her. May smiled. He has something up his sleeve.

"SLAKING!" Slaking roared as it finished charging its Focus Punch.

Slaking began approaching Ash's Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt was glowing with a fierce red aura as it heightened its attack. Ash saw the other Pokemon's approach looked at his Water type.

"Use Bubblebeam to distract it!" Ash finally said.

With that, Crawdaunt released a stream of high-velocity bubbles from its mouth.

"You disappoint me Ash. Using a move to heighten attack then following up with a special attack? Finish it Slaking!" Norman laughed.

Slaking continued to approach Crawdaunt but the bubbles clearly annoyed it. Within striking distance, Slaking unleashed its Focus Punch on Crawdaunt. The powered fist was about to connect when Ash shouted.

"Dodge it! Then use Vicegrip!" Ash commanded.

Norman's eyes widened in shock as Crawdaunt weaved around the attacking Slaking. Apparently, the bubbles did distract his Pokemon that it allowed the Water type to have some space to dodge. The Normal type missed with its attack and is now vulnerable to a counterattack. Crawdaunt's pincer glowed white and in one swift motion, caught Slaking by its arm.

"Slaking!" Slaking roared as the attack connected.

The Vicegrip was powered by the attack boost from a while ago and it staggered the usually resilient Slaking.

"Crawdaunt! Crabhammer!" Ash ordered the finishing blow.

Slaking was too dazed and tired to dodge as the glowing pincer of the Water type connected to its chin. Slaking fell to the ground, unconscious. Caroline and May stood up from the bench in surprise.

Norman was at first, shocked to see his prized Pokemon fall. Then he smiled and recalled it to its PokeBall.

"Well, he did his best." Norman said as he looked at the PokeBall containing Slaking.

Then he turned to his son-in-law.

"And so did you Ash. That was a wonderful performance. Now I see why your gym is still undefeated." Norman laughed.

Ash smiled and scratched the tip of his nose, embarrassed.

"I just did what I could." Ash replied.

"Oh don't be so modest. Why can't you take a compliment when it's true anyway." May smiled as she walked towards Ash and Norman.

"And it looks like you need more training." Caroline said to her husband, smiling supportively.

Norman nodded and laughed. He put an arm around Caroline and looked at her.

"As long as your supporting me every step of the way, I'll be fine." Norman said.

Caroline playfully tapped his shoulder and smiled.

"Let's head back to the house. It's quite late already and you two need to catch the earliest ferry tomorrow, right?" Caroline asked.

May nodded. Manaphy is already asleep in their room and she doesn't want him to wake up alone. With Norman and Caroline, May and Ash walked back hand in hand.

**Slateport City**

The sun was just about to rise when Ash, May, and Manaphy arrived in Slateport City. Even so, the port is still quite busy with boats docked and unloading their cargo for the Slateport market. The ferry port is open and has a ferry anchored, waiting for passengers. They still have time to spare before the ferry leaves so Ash, May, and Manaphy sat down on a bench with a view of the sea. Manaphy is quietly sleeping in May's arms and the couple smiled at the peaceful scene.

"Looks like we arrived a bit early." Ash laughed, looking at the calm sea.

May nodded in approval. It really is quite early. The sun isn't even out yet. May yawned. Ash was looking at her and laughed.

"What?" May pouted.

"You just looked cute a while ago." Ash admitted.

May blushed and put her head down, looking at the sleeping Manaphy in her lap. Ash's comments about her never failed to make her blush.

"Why can't you take a compliment when it's true anyway." Ash quoted May from last night and smiled.

May blushed even further and she nudged Ash with her elbow.

"Stop it Ash Ketchum. It's embarrassing." May protested.

Ash put an arm around his wife and smiled. He planted his lips on her forehead gently. May's face was still crimson but this time, she smiled.

"I love you, May Ketchum." Ash sighed as he looked at May's eyes.

"I love you too, Ash." May replied.

The sun slowly began its ascent in the sky. Ash and May looked at the beautiful sunrise beyond the sea. The sky slowly turned into a golden hue as the first rays of light shone. The sea turned into a golden blanket, sparkling brilliantly as Wingulls soar in the sky. Ash and May were caught up in its beauty when Manaphy stirred in his mother's lap.

"Mama?" Manaphy asked, looking at May inquisitively.

"Good morning Manaphy. You're just in time to see this." May smiled as she pointed towards the horizon.

Manaphy followed May's finger and his eyes widened in awe. Ash smiled at Manaphy.

"Manaphy...like...sun...sea..." Manaphy happily said.

Ash patted his head nodded at May. May smiled contentedly. However, their peace was disturbed when they heard the familiar sound of the ferry's horn.

"Oh! The ferry's going to leave in a few minutes." May said, surprised.

"It's fine. The ferry port is just right there. We'll make it. Let's go?" Ash calmly smiled.

May nodded in unison with Manaphy. Together, they walked towards the ferry station.

**Pallet Town**

It was already 3 in the afternoon when they arrived home in Pallet Town. May went upstairs to put Manaphy in bed. The little blue prince was exhausted after the long journey and fell asleep when they were walking on the road.

"May! I'll be in the gym! I just need to take care of a few things!" Ash shouted up the stairs.

He heard a distant "okay" from May and with that, he had to content himself. It is a Monday after all and he has a Pokemon gym to run.

Ash went inside the gym complex, turning on the lights and immediately proceeding to the gym office. There was a pile of paper on his table and he still has to sort them all out.

"Alright then, Let's get to work." Ash muttered to himself.

Ash was just about to sit down when the doorbell of the gym rang. Ash sighed. It looks like a challenger is here and his paperwork would just have to wait. He took out the box in his jeans pocket and put it inside his office desk's drawer. Ash doesn't want to misplace it in a gym battle.

"Yes what is-" Ash began but he didn't have the chance to finish.

Standing in the doorway was a green-haired trainer wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt and jeans. He was as tall as Ash and his hair was still the same since the last time Ash saw him.

"Hello Ash Ketchum. You're the 8th gym leader?" Drew asked.

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**Afterword: **Hello guys! I owe all of you an apology for updating sooooooo late. So many things happened (broken laptops, difficult semester, etc.) but I know they are not excuses for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I apologize for that. Anyway, I'm back and I'll try to update as soon as I can although I will say this now, it wouldn't be so soon. So...here it is. Chapter 5. I think I lost the rhythm to write a bit so I'll need to get it back, hopefully next chapter. Let me know what you think about this chapter (Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it.) Thank you to those who patiently waited and for your continuous support. I hope you liked this chapter! :) See 'ya around!


	6. Curry!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

The golden afternoon sun was casting its warm light through the windows of Ash and May's house in Pallet town. Upstairs in Manaphy's bedroom, May was watching over the sleeping blue Pokemon. Manaphy slept contentedly. As soon as May was sure that Manaphy won't wake up, she quietly left the room and closed the door.

_I still have to clean the house before I can make dinner._ May thought.

They have been away for an entire day but the house didn't need that much cleaning. However, May never liked to be idle and she always wanted to do some sort of activity which led to a sparkling house every day.

"This is even brighter than a Flash attack." Ash once said jokingly to May, complimenting the perfectly polished floors.

She smiled as she remembers the thought. May's reminiscing was interrupted when the house slightly shook. She immediately looked up the stairs, ready to run and get Manaphy. But she was quite surprised when the trembling stopped shortly after it started. She heard a distant explosion. It came from the direction of the gym.

May frowned. Ash had just come back and he's already in a match? May looked up the stairs one more time before deciding to go out and head to the gym.

**Pallet Town Gym**

Drew's Golem staggered to its feet. Its powerful Rock Slide was easily dodged by Ash's Glalie with Double Team. The opening created by the missed attack made Glalie's Ice Beam hit Golem directly. Drew frowned. He never expected to have this much difficulty with the last gym. Choosing Golem against a Glalie, an Ice type, was supposed to be good decision but Ash is showing him otherwise. The three versus three match is going in Ash's favor as he had already defeated Drew's Scizor and Marshtomp with his Charizard.

"Golem, use Dig!" Drew commanded.

Golem put its arms in front and began to dig quickly. In a matter of seconds, Golem is completely under the ground. Ash nodded. Drew was trying to recuperate by buying himself some time, allowing Golem to shake off its injuries.

"Glalie, Sheer Cold! Now!" Ash ordered.

Drew was surprised. Golem is completely underground and Ash knows that it wouldn't get hit by the attack. But even so, Glalie carried on with the attack. A bitterly cold blast of frigid air swept throughout the room. The two trainers and the referee shielded themselves with their arms from the violent winds. After a few moments, the entire stadium was frozen. The ground was now slippery ice.

Drew laughed. The ground shielded Golem from the attack and now that Glalie had just attacked, he saw an opening.

"Golem! Now!" Drew shouted.

Instead of a quick attack from underground which Drew expected, Golem was nowhere in sight. Drew scanned the battlefield. A loud thud broke the silence. The frozen floor near Glalie was slowly cracking.

"Ah! I see! The frozen stadium made it hard for Golem to come out!" Drew managed to gasp as he understood the meaning behind Ash's actions.

"Exactly. So now, you trapped your Pokemon below." Ash replied.

"Glalie! Use Ice Beam!" Ash commanded.

Glalie fired a blue beam from its mouth, directly aimed at the cracking floor. The floor froze again, sealing the escaping Pokemon once again.

Drew frowned. If this keeps up even if his Golem manages to come out of the ground, it wouldn't have enough energy left to battle.

"Golem! Move away from Glalie and resurface far from it!" Drew stated.

A distant rumbling can be heard. Ash did not command Glalie to follow the sound. A few thuds and the ice near one of the stadium's corner broke and Golem leapt out, visible slowed by the ice and fatigue.

As soon as Golem came out, Ash's words were loud and clear.

"Glalie! Blizzard!" Ash shouted.

Even if Drew commanded his Pokemon to dodge, Golem is already tired form the effort of escaping the ice prison a while ago. The attack directly hit the Rock type, sending it tumbling off the bounds of the stadium. Drew's Golem didn't have the energy to stand up again.

"Golem can no longer fight! The winner of this match is Leader Ash Ketchum!" the referee announced, holding up the right flag near Ash's side of the battlefield.

Drew was stunned. He was defeated so easily. Ash silently withdrew Glalie after praising for its hard work.

"Golem...return..." Drew mumbled as he used his PokeBall to retrieve his fainted Golem.

Ash walked towards Drew and extended his hand to the trainer.

"Your Golem worked hard. Thanks for the good match." Ash said.

Drew smiled and took his hand. He thought it was good thing to be defeated here since at least it made him realize that he isn't ready for the Pokemon League yet.

"Ash Ketchum, what- Oh!" said a girl's stern voice from the door of the stadium.

Drew and Ash followed the direction where the voice was coming from. There stood May who looked surprised in seeing Drew. The green-haired trainer was also quite shocked.

"I didn't expect to see you Drew. I thought you were busy being a coordinator in Hoenn." May said.

"Same here. I didn't have any news of you after you won the Hoenn Grand Festival." Drew blurted out, still surprised.

Drew can't help but look at the woman in front of him. May was really beautiful and right now, Drew was entranced by her looks. Ash noticed it and his eyebrow slightly twitched in annoyance.

"I can't believe you just suddenly disappeared from the coordinating scene after winning the biggest coordinating event in Hoenn. Even the reporters there were blank as to why the top coordinator suddenly packed her bags and just left everyone hanging." Drew said, his eyes alight.

"Well...after winning the Festival, my life just changed so drastically. I don't want all that so I went here. Simple and quiet." May smiled as she gestured around, showing the peacefulness of the town.

Drew was about to talk to May again when Ash cleared his throat and cut the conversation short.

"Reminds me May, why did you come here with such a stern looking face?" Ash asked.

"Oh! Yes, I almost forgot. You were making a lot of noise here while our Manaphy is asleep so I went out to tell you to keep it down." May frowned.

"Oh...sorry..." Ash apologized sheepishly.

Drew was confused. The way the two are acting looks like they are a married couple. Then he noticed May's hand. She is wearing a gold ring on her ring finger. The green-haired then checked Ash's hand. He is wearing an identical ring.

"Umm...are you two-?" Drew began.

"Married? Oh yeah, you didn't know. We invited you to the wedding but the invitation got sent back since there was no one to receive it in your house as we were told. But, yes. I'm Mrs. May Ketchum now." May smiled proudly, snuggling closer to Ash.

Drew's face seemed to sadden a bit. Ash sighed. He can't blame Drew. May is that lovable after all.

"What made you take the Pokemon League challenge by the way?" Ash asked.

With that, Drew seemed to recover and told his story happily. Apparently, Drew wanted to challenge himself further beyond the contests. He decided to take the Pokemon challenge in every region.

"But right now, it looks like I need to train harder. I can't get to the Elite Four if I can't get past your gym." Drew laughed.

"I'm always up for a rematch. Just drop by whenever you feel you're ready. Oh wait, We shouldn't be standing around here. Let's chat at home. More cozy there." Ash smiled.

Drew shook his head and declined politely.

"Sorry. I want to but I need to take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center first and check if they sustained any injuries." Drew said.

Ash nodded. It's the responsibility of every trainer to take care of their Pokemon after all. With that, Drew said goodbye and left.

"We should be going too." May stated.

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

"Mama...what...is...that?" Manaphy asked.

Manaphy was sitting on his place in the dining table while May was busy preparing her curry. Ash was busy peeling potatoes.

"Hmm? Oh this is curry." May smiled.

"Your mom's curry is the best. I can live just eating that everyday." Ash laughed.

"So did you marry me or my curry?" May asked.

"Well, your curry doesn't get mad when my battle is a bit loud outside." Ash said, winking at Manaphy.

"Okay. You're sleeping on the couch tonight mister." May smiled as she continued to stir the contents of the pot.

Ash laughed.

"Sorry sorry. Of course I married you, May Ketchum." Ash replied, emphasizing the surname.

"So is that why you're eyebrows were twitching a while ago?" May giggled.

Ash fell silent. He didn't realize May saw that.

"Well, he was staring and..." Ash tried to explain.

May laughed. Ash looked cute as he tried to find the words to explain himself.

"Don't worry. I understand. I'll do the same if another woman does that too." May smiled.

"Dada...just mama...okay?" Manaphy said.

Ash and May looked at each other, surprised. Then the both of them laughed.

"Yes Manaphy. I won't love anyone else except May." Ash promised.

May smiled.

"Now Ash...hand over those potatoes so we can have dinner. I'm sure Manaphy's hungry already." May said.

"Curry!" Manaphy exclaimed happily.

**-End of Chapter 6-**

**Afterword:** Well, here's Chapter 6 guys! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Had a lot of things to do but hopefully, I can write more now that Christmas break is approaching. I hope you can post a review after reading and thank you for your continued support. Until the next chapter, see you! :)


	7. Home Sweet Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters._

**Ash and May's New Adventure**

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

The dawn's early light shone inside Ash and May's bedroom. May lay sleeping on the bed cuddled in Ash's embrace. It was a peaceful sight, the silence only broken by the couple's soft breathing. But slowly, the doorknob of their room turned. The door opened slightly without making a sound as the two continued to wander in dreamland. Suddenly, a quick blue figure jumped up and landed on top of the sleeping figures.

Ash woke up startled while May stirred sleepily from her sleep. Manaphy greeted them smiling.

"Dada! Mama! Play!" Manaphy shouted excitedly.

Ash blinked, trying to shake off the sleepiness. May laughed weakly. Their son sure is energetic today.

"...Morning Manaphy...but isn't it a bit too early?" Ash asked, smiling.

Manaphy pouted and looked at Ash pleadingly. Ash sighed. How can he refuse that?

"Alright but before you go...brush then breakfast." May stated as they all got out of bed.

Manaphy pouted again. Ash winked at Manaphy and smiled. Manaphy tilted his head curiously.

"You heard your mom. So bossy in the morning." Ash laughed.

Upon hearing Ash's last words, May turned around and frowned at her husband. Ash raised his hands defensively.

"Do you really want to see how bossy I can be, Ash Ketchum?" May asked dangerously.

"Sorry sorry. Just kidding." Ash gulped.

Manaphy laughed as they went out of the bedroom for breakfast.

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

"Before you go to the gym dear, can you help me carry the boxes from the shed to Manaphy's room? I think there are some decorations there which I can use." May asked as she gave Ash's coffee.

Ash took the steaming cup and took a sip.

"Of course. Just don't overwork yourself, okay?" Ash smiled.

May nodded happily. She gave Manaphy a glass of milk and took out the toast from the toaster. But before they can settle down for breakfast, the doorbell rang.

Ash and May looked puzzled, trying to think who could be at the door so early. Manaphy quietly looked at them.

"I'll get it." Ash said as he stood up from his seat

Ash opened the front door and standing there was Delia. She smiled as soon as she saw her son.

"Oh. Hello Mom. What's up?" Ash asked.

"Hello Ash. Sorry I dropped by without saying anything." Delia said.

"It's okay Mom. You can always come here anytime. We're having breakfast. Do you want to join us?" Ash asked as he gestured for his mother to come inside.

Delia went inside and followed Ash as he headed toward the dining room. May was feeding Manaphy a piece of buttered toast when she saw Ash.

"Ash...Oh, Hi Mom." May smiled as she saw Delia.

"Hello May. Sorry to drop by so suddenly." Delia said.

May shook her head and smiled.

"It's no big deal. Join us for breakfast." May happily offered.

Delia politely refused and shook her head.

"I already ate. I know this is sudden but I came here to ask if you can let me borrow Manaphy for today. Last night, Caroline invited me to go to Slateport for some shopping and we thought that perhaps we can spoil our grandson for a bit." Delia smiled.

"Oh...bonding with his grandmas? Do you want to go Manaphy?" Ash asked Manaphy who was busy munching on May's cooking.

Manaphy looked up and smiled brightly.

"Grandma!" Manaphy said excitedly.

May laughed. Manaphy looked so happy and she can't say no to that.

"Well, looks like he's too eager to go shopping." May giggled.

Ash and Delia laughed. Manaphy sure is getting used to his family now as he is now comfortable to go with other people besides Ash and May.

Once breakfast is done, May gave Manaphy a quick shower. After making sure that he is ready, May handed Manaphy over to Delia.

"Be good okay Manaphy? Don't give grandma any headaches." May said, smiling at Manaphy.

Manaphy nodded vigorously in Delia' arms.

"Well, you still have to catch the ferry, right?" Ash interrupted as he took a quick glance at the living room clock.

"You're right. We have to go now. Thank you. I'll return Manaphy by tomorrow since we're spending the night at your house since Norman said he'll be cooking this time." Delia said to May.

"Oh my God. Don't let Dad touch anything in the kitchen. He might end up burning down the entire house!" May exclaimed as the others laughed.

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

It was ark and dusty inside the shed. Ash groped through the darkness, trying to find the metal chain dangling from the ceiling. May waited patiently outside. Ash managed to grab the switch and pulled it, giving life to a solitary light bulb that illuminated the room. Once the light is on, May followed her husband inside. She hated going into the shed while it's dark since there might be a lurking Spinarak or worse, a Gastly.

"Well, we just have to find those boxes." Ash said, looking around the room.

"I think they're on that shelf over there." May said, pointing at the farthest shelf in the room.

The shelf has two boxes on top and a step ladder beside it. Ash got the ladder and placed it in front of the shelf. But before he can use it, May stopped him.

"You don't have to all the work Ash. I'll do that. I'll hand you the boxes." May stated, walking toward the ladder.

Ash tried to protest, wanting to say that she might fall but May insisted. With that, Ash had to content himself. May climbed up while Ash supported the ladder by holding the sides. May reached out and took the first box. It was relatively small and was sealed with packaging tape. She passed it down to Ash who set it down on the floor.

May began to reach for the larger box which rests further than the first box on top of the shelf. She had to stand tiptoe for her to get it.

"Watch out May." Ash reminded her, clearly worried.

"I've got thi-" May began.

She never got to finish as the rung of the ladder she is stepping on snapped and she fell backwards. With a sudden gasp, May felt the world around her spin and blur. She closed her eyes shut, waiting for her impending collision with solid ground. However, instead of the painful concrete, she felt something soft and warm collide with her and then they came to a stop.

May looked up. She saw Ash's worried face looking at her while both of them sat on the floor. Ash had broken her fall and caught her, making them both tumble backwards.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked, catching his breath.

May nodded then smiled. She could feel Ash's warmth surrounding her, making her feel secure and calming her down.

"I'm okay...What about you? Aren't you hurt?" May asked, now worried about Ash.

"I'm fine. Although I never expected you've gained so much weight." Ash laughed, pinching May's side.

May squealed and slapped Ash's hand.

"Hey! I didn't gain that much!" May pouted.

In response, Ash wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly from behind.

"Really? Then why is it hard to hug you now?" Ash joked.

May blushed and tried to get out of Ash's arms but her husband's embrace held firm.

"Ash! We have to finish this first an you still have to get to the gym." May protested but still blushing furiously.

Ash laughed and let go of May, who promptly stood up. May's cheeks were still flushed a deep scarlet. Ash looked at his wife and tried not to laugh.

"Wh-What is it?" May asked.

Ash stood up and looked at May. Then in one quick motion, he kissed her on the lips. May's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nothing. I just thought how cute you are." Ash smiled.

May turned even redder than before and turned around. Then she smiled.

"Well...let's finish this, shall we?" May said, her back turned to Ash.

"Sure thing."

**Pallet Town: Ash and May's House**

May was busy preparing for dinner. It's already dark outside and Ash still hasn't come back from the gym. She was chopping up some carrots when she heard a knock on the door. May wiped her hands on a towel and went to the open it.

Ash was visibly exhausted and he even has dirt and some mud on his clothes. May looked at her husband, surprised.

"What happened to you?" May asked, worried.

"Oh. This? I just did some extra training in the gym and went out for a walk in the woods. Apparently, Digletts get surprised easily. It hit me with a Mud Slap." Ash laughed.

May laughed too. She thought of Ash being caught off-guard and being surprised with a Pokemon. But she also felt relieved that nothing serious happened.

"You should be more careful. Now I'm finishing up on making dinner. Go wash up and change then I'll pamper you." May smiled as she headed back into the house.

She heard Ash's footsteps disappear toward the bathroom as she continued her cooking. After a few moments, she heard the water stop and the bathroom door open. Ash emerged in the kitchen, now wearing a clean pair of jeans and a black shirt.

May didn't notice Ash as he approached her from behind. She continued to stir the contents of the pot right in front of her. Suddenly, Ash's strong arms snaked their way around May, earning him a sudden gasp from his wife.

"Am I getting pampered now?" Ash whispered into May's ear.

"Well of course, my dear. That's why I'm-" May began as she continued to stir her cooking.

She was interrupted when Ash suddenly buried his face in her neck, kissing her there and making a shiver run down her spine. May blushed furiously, then laughed. He really knew her sensitive spots.

"Later Ash. Manaphy isn't here but let's have dinner first, okay?" May smiled.

"But I thought I'm going to get _pampered_?" Ash laughed, pinching May's side.

May squirmed, flushing deep crimson.

"Exactly. So sit there on the dining table and eat or else you won't get anything." May smiled.

Ash chuckled and let go of May. He obediently sat down and waited for May to finish. It didn't take long before May was serving dinner. Ash was eating heartily, enjoying every bit of May's cooking. But while they were eating, May decided to play with Ash a bit. She raised her bowl of soup as she slowly drank it and watching Ash wolf down his rice.

Ash suddenly stopped eating as he felt something brush up his leg below the table. He looked at May. May was drinking her soup but all the while, her eyes are fixed on him. Ash smiled seductively at May, his eyes now focused on his wife. They were done with dinner as Ash had already eaten his share and May was now just finishing the soup of her share.

May put down the bowl on the table and she looked at Ash directly.

"So I guess, clearing the table will have to wait." May stated, her words sending the right messages to Ash.

Ash laughed. He stood up and suddenly, Ash swept May of her seat and into his arms. He opened the door of their room and entered.

"Yes dear. That can wait." Ash chuckled, as he kicked the door closed behind him.

**-End of Chapter 7-**

**Afterword:** And that's Chapter 7 guys! I read the past chapters and I thought, where did the Ash x May moments go? So here's my answer. But still, the next chapter will be kind of serious so... Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for your continued support! Please review and help me make my writing better (especially now that my time to write is really short because of academics). See you again on the Chapter 8! :)


End file.
